Dark
The element of Dark is the most dangerous element to practice. Many of its practitioners became evil and also became servants to the Dark One. It usually uses the aggression of the user in order to poison, create fogs or summon powerful blasts of black energy. The only person in recorded history that resisted the temptation of the Dark element is Shinigamo, the Dark element teacher of the High Academy. The Dark One The most famous user and caster of the moves of the element of Dark is the Dark One himself. After being blinded by his father because of his pride and anger, the Dark One created the element of Dark by stealing the power of the night, making it unbalanced and forced his father to create the moon to keep the night in balance. After doing so the element was created. His application and power of Dark is the most powerful. His power was such that he fought his brother to a stalemate. The practitioners of the Dark element Shinigamo was the only Dark element user to not become evil after mastering the element. He did so by using the powers of Dark, but apply it as he would apply Light. He was strong with the element, but he was not a complete master. Rituals are beyond his abilities because in order for them to be used the caster must be fully prepared to join the darkness. Aargon was the first student of Shinigamo and the third of the Dark One. He originally mastered the moves of Fire, but later asked his master to teach him the dark ways. In a turn of events Aargon turned corrupt and was killed by his master. His spirit was revived by the Dark One as a spirit and Aargon combined his mastery of Fire with his knowledge of Dark.He was the only person to combine another element with Dark. The Dark Monks were a cult made for the Dark One. They dedicate their lives to the Dark One and cast powerful rituals when he orders them to. What the element of Dark is known for is rituals. These rituals can summon servants of darkness that curse a victim. In its most powerful state a ritual can cause genocide and has been known to kill entire nations. Moves and patterns Basic moves: For an attack the practitioners usually cast powerful balls of dark energy. Some other attacks are poisonous and can stun the victim for a short time and in extreme situations lead to death. For defense, which this element is not very good at, the user usually brings up a fog of darkness that causes confusion, and blocks other elemental attacks if strong enough. Advanced moves: For more advanced attacks there are hand placements to be made and then unleash powerful tendrils or blasts. Each blast or tendril slash will have a different effect. It all depends on the current emotion of the caster. If the caster is angry the tendril slashes cause a burning feeling. If sad or depressed then the tendril slash would cause the part of the body that was slashed to stop in place,inable to move for some time. If happy,or malevolent, the tendril slash would cause a poison that swiftly moves through the entire body. For defense the advanced moves allow the caster to protect himself in a cocoon of shadows that only the strongest of attacks can break. However this move causes great mental strain and the cocoon does not last that long. What the element of Dark is known for is rituals. These rituals can summon servants of darkness that curse a victim. In its most powerful state a ritual can cause genocide and has been known to kill entire nations.